-Total Pokemon Island-
by SmeargleSmash
Summary: Get ready for a really cool, action and drama packed show starring everyone's favorite creatures, Pokemon! 42 Pokemon will duke it out in this epic show hosted by Shaymin and Cobalion! Allies will be made, enemies will arise, friendships will be tested, and love will blossom! Now let's journey on over to the amazing Sevii Isles and start the action!
1. Ep 1: The Campers Arrive!

**Warning: This Story may contain Adult Language.**

**Hey, guys! SmeargleSmash here! I know, I have some 'splainin to do.**

**Well, I was really proud of the first episode of the original Total Pokemon Island (and I mean REALLY proud.) The second **

**episode came, and I was really satisfied with myself... however, when I finished the Third episode, school started. I was **

**also at a writer's block. Thus, I ended the series. Don't get me wrong, I really liked some of the characters! (Keckleon, **

**Flareon, Pansage, Flygon, Infernape, Rampardos, Spinda, Swellow, Smeargle, and especially Dewott and Exploud.) It's just... **

**I dont know. I know, you're probably really disappointed, but TRUST ME! This will be alot better, with your reviews and **

**my improved writing skills!**

**Some IMPORTANT INFO! (DO NOT SKIP THIS!)**

**-There are new hosts, Shaymin (SKY FORM, SO HE CAN FLY), and Cobalion (You know, from Unova.)**

**-Some of the contestants may be the same pokemon from my previous story, but they're NOT THE SAME CHARACTER!**  
**PLEASE REMEMBER THIS! **

**-There is some graphic language, like my previous story, so be warned**

**-I AM including the new KALOS region from Pokemon X and Y, so expect pokemon from ALL 6 REGIONS! (Yay!)**

**-If you don't remember what any of the pokemon look like, look them up online!**

**-And remember, imagine the story in your head (Don't be afraid to act it out if you feel like it!)**

**-DONT FORGET TO REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE THIS A BETTER STORY!**

**So, without further ado...**

**Get ready for a really cool, action and drama packed show starring everyone's favorite creatures, Pokemon! Allies will **

**be made, enemies will arise, friendships will be tested, and love will blossom! Now let's journey on over to the amazing **

**Sevii Isles and start the mayhem- uh I mean... Action! (Yeah, thats what I meant... No, I mean mayhem.) **

**LET'S GET THIS CRAZY SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

A handsome looking Pokemon sat on a chair cooly, combing his green fur and gazing at himself in the mirror.

"Huh? Oh! Hey!" The Pokemon said sheepishly, throwing his comb and mirror off camera. "Hello veiwers! I'm sure you all

know me, Sky Form Shaymin, the awesome host of Pokemon Island! Welcome to the Sevii Isles! Next to me is my not-so-awesome co-host, Cobalion!"

Another pokemon appeared. He was a blue deer with big horns. "Yeah, I'm sure we're all sooo excited." The Cobalion grunted, then walked away. "Now let me sleep."

"Ahem, as I was saying," Shaymin glared at Cobalion. "On this show, 36 contestants, 6 Pokemon from each region, will compete in epic challenges all for a chance to win the GS Ball, The gold and silver Pokeball created by Ho-oh and Lugia themselves, a prize worth 2 MILLION DOLLARS!" Shaymin shouted.

"Geez, would ya keep it down?!" yelled Cobalion from off the camera. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Excuse me for a sec..." Shaymin said with a fake smile, and floated off camera.

"Okay! I'm up!"

Shaymin was dragging Cobalion on stage by the neck. "Well, um... Let's meet the campers!"

"Damn crazy TV show hosts..." muttered Cobalion, brushing the dust off of himself.

"The contestants will arrive by region, starting with the Kanto region!" announced Shaymin. A large splash was heard at the dock.

"Ah, our first contestant is here now!" said Shaymin, running to the dock.

A large cruise ship arrived on the dock, and the door opened. A blue duck stepped into the sunlight.

"Hello Golduck!" said Shaymin. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island!"

"Oh, hello. Great to be here, 52-time reality TV show host award winner, Shaymin." Golduck bowed with a small smile.

Shaymin giggled. "Aww, thanks! How'd you know?" Shaymin asked.

"I know alot of things, Shaymin." replied Golduck. "Alot of things."

"Oooh!" said Shaymin. "Well, go sit on the guys side over there." Shaymin pointed to two sets of bleachers, red for girls, blue for guys. Golduck walked to the blue side and sat down.

"Next, we have Staryu and Scyther!" yelled Shaymin, as another ship arrived.

"Hey Shaymin," Scyther said as he walked outside.

"Just finished cleaning out my databanks!" A Staryu appeared from inside the ship.

"Welcome, guys!" Shaymin said to the two campers, shaking their hands. "What brings you two to the island?"

"I'm here because my aunt MADE me come this crummy place." Scyther sharply replied.

"I'm here to gather more information on other Pokemon!" Staryu said.

Shaymin motioned towards the bleachers. "Go take your seats, please!" Staryu and Scyther sat on the blue side.

Another ship floated ashore. A small purple snake slithered onto the deck. "Hey, Sssssstupid! Get out here!" The snake called back to the ship.

Small footsteps were heard from the ship. "A-are w-w-we here alr-r-ready?" A Cubone peeped.

"Hello, Ekans and Cubone!" Shaymin floated over and waved.

"Sssssssss..." Ekans silently slipped over to the blue bleachers.

"What's your opinion on the game, Cubone?" Shaymin asked the little Ground-type.

"Uhh... I dunno... I-I-m a bit scared...?" Cubone replied timidly.

"You're lame. Go sit over there." Shaymin said dully.

Cubone began to cry a bit before slumping her way to the red side. Cobalion glared at her, which made her cry even more.

"What a sad, sad creature..." said Staryu, with Golduck and Scyther nodding in agreement.

"Next up is Nidorina!" said Shaymin.

A blue Poison type Pokemon with large ears arrived. "I'm Nidorina, and beware, my tounge is sharper than my needles."

She said in a sassy voice, then strutted over to the red side.

"She seems very annoying." Scyther muttered under his breath.

"Lastly, we have Vaporeon!" said Shaymin.

A beautiful creature gracefully landed onto the shore. "Hello, I'm Vaporeon." She said in a velvety voice. "Nice to meet you." She smiled and sat down on the red side.

"Next the Johto Pokemon, announced by Cobalion." Shaymin handed the mic to Cobalion, who struggled to hold it.

"The first three Johto losers are... Skarmory, Umbreon, and Aerodactyl." grumbled Cobalion.

The next ship arrived and three contestants came out.

"I'm Skarmory," said the metal bird. "I may look hard on the outside, but I'm nice on the inside!" He flew over to his seat on the blue side.

Cobalion stared at him in shock, then turned to Shaymin.

"No way! No way this guy is on the show!" Cobalion whispered to Shaymin. "He's a Steel-type that's actually KIND! He's a disgrace!"

Shaymin shrugged. "Hey, he's a contestant. Can't stop that."

Cobalion growled in disappointment. He would try to get him out first. Skarmory turned his head towards Cobalion and smiled a bit, and Cobalion shuddered.

"I'm Aerodactyl." mumbled the pterodactyl. "Yeah... whatever." She walked over to the red side.

"What's wrong with you?" Cubone asked Aerodactyl with a sad look in her eyes.

Aerodactyl grumbled and looked away from her.

Cubone flinched and sighed.

An Umbreon appeared. "..." He was staring everyone down with a malicious look.

"Hey, instead of standing there like an idiot, maybe you should GO SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START THE SHOW!" Cobalion shouted.

Umbreon let out a deep growl and took his seat on the blue side.

"Next are Furret, Sneasel, and Granbull."

The next ship pulled slowly into port and exported three pokemon.

"Hey! I'm Furret! Nice to meet you, Nice to meet you!" She said quickly, shaking hands with Cobalion and Shaymin.

Granbull followed after, shaking his head. "Just go sit down already!" He mumbled.

Sneasel was the last one. He had a weasely grin on his face as he sat on the blue side with Granbull.

"Hey, what pokemon are you?" Staryu asked Sneasel. "How tall are you? How much do you weigh?"

"Hey, mind your own buisness, bub!" Sneasel backed away from him. Staryu only walked closer. "Get the hell away from me!" Sneasel shouted.

The last ship had a Slowking on it. "Hello, lesser beings." He said in a rather polite voice, as he lifted Staryu off of Sneasel using his Psychic powers.

Slowking walked over to the blue side, pompously waving at all of them. The other campers frowned at him.

Shaymin sighed. "These guys are a real drag. Hope the next campers aren't as lame."

Cobalion handed the microphone to Shaymin. "Thanks, Cobalion! Next we have... The Hoenn Pokemon!"

Two ships arrived this time, both containing two Pokemon. First came a large tree dinosaur and a small, green and yellow dog. "Welcome, Tropius and Electrike!" Shaymin shouted. "What's up, guys?"

Electrike responded, "I'm pretty pumped to win this!" Shaymin high-fived him.

"Ohhh, dude, this place is like, so... relaxing..." Tropius said calmly.

The two Pokemon took their seats on the blue side.

"Really? This place relaxing?" Scyther asked Tropius.

"Yeah dude..." Tropius said with a calm smile.

"Next, are Flygon and Swampert!" Shaymin announced as the two pokemon walked across the dock.

"How are you two today?" Shaymin asked them.

"Oh, uh... fine," Flygon replied and smiled.

"I'm great!" Swampert said in a deep voice. "I can't wait to start!"

Shaymin chuckled as Flygon sat on the girls side, and Swampert sat on the boys side. "Wow, that guy's pretty nice!" He whispered to Cobalion.

Cobalion stared at him in disbelief. "He wont last a week on this show with that attitude."

Shaymin grinned slyly. "Wanna bet on that, Ponyboy?"

Cobalion growled, thend grinned back. "You're on. Fifty bucks says he wont even make it to the merge."

"Deal." The two shook hands, and then Shaymin continued.

"Okay! Our last three Hoenn pokemon are.. Grovyle, Volbeat, and Sableye!"

The ship came with the next contestants.

Grovyle was long and tall, but he didnt seem too bad. "Hey," he mumbled to everyone and waved. Some of them waved back.

Volbeat was rocking his head back and forth with headphones on. Suddenly, he snatched Shaymin's microphone. "Hey! Give me that!" Shaymin growled.

Volbeat didn't hear him. "WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" He screamed, playing his music loudly through his iPoke.

"YEAH!" The other campers shouted. Most of the campers started dancing around, enjoying the lively music. "Hey! HEY!" Shaymin shouted, but they couldn't hear him.

Cobalion trotted over to Volbeat, took his iPoke and threw it in the ocean.

"Awww..." the campers moaned.

"Hey man, not cool!" Volbeat said to Cobalion and stomped over to the blue side.

A small pokemon covered in gems appeared from the shadows. "I'm Saybleye,"

Shaymin floated over to Sableye and smirked, trying to hold back his laughter. Cobalion did the same.

"What?" Sableye asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shaymin couldn't hold it anymore. "BWAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" He burst. "YOU'RE SO SHORT!" Shaymin was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

Sableye frowned and grumbled, grumpily walking to the blue side.

"You're not that short..." said Scyther.

"Thank you," Sableye said back.

"...for a Sableye." Scyther finished, hiding his grin. Sableye glared at him.

"Onto the Sinnoh Pokemon!" said Shaymin, wiping his tears. "First, we have..."

The next ship arrived, however, it wasn't a ship... It was a pink Gastrodon! On the back of the Gastrodon was a Pachirisu.

"Hello, Gastrodon and Pachirisu!" said Shaymin.

"Hi, Shaymin!" Pachirisu said, hopping off Gastrodon's back.

"Hello," said Gastrodon.

"Why did you two decide to come to the Sevii Isles?"

"I came to make some friends!" said Pachirisu.

"I just wanted to come with my friend," said Gastrodon, pointing to Pachirisu. They both took their seats on the red side.

"Next up, Riolu and... uh..." Shaymin paused as the next contestants arrived.

Riolu was entangled in vines, and was trying to break out.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Riolu growled.

"No way! I wanna eat you!" said another pokemon.

Riolu used Sucker Punch on the pokemon and managed to break free.

"Ow!" grunted the other pokemon, which revealed itself to be a Carnivine.

Riolu huffed and flipped her hair, then looked at the other contestants and turned red in embarassment. "Oh, uh, hi! I'm Riolu." She said rather quickly before taking her seat next to Vaporeon.

Shaymin stared at Carnivine. "You were trying to... eat her?"

"Uhh... yeah! It's in the name! **_Carniv_**ine!" said the Bug Catcher Pokemon, as he rubbed his head and walked over to the guys side.

"Dude... that's just... wrong..." said Cobalion, and all the other pokemon shuddered in agreement.

"Anyways, next is Glameow, Chatot, and Hippowdon."

A small, sleek looking cat cutely walked on the shore. "Hey there, I'm Glameow." She said with a wink at the guys. Glameow purred and strolled over to the girls side.

Prrip-prrooo!

A small bird chirped, "I'm Chatot. Nice meeting you all," He let out another harmonious tweet, and flew over to the guys side.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble.

RRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!

"What was that?!" said Gastrodon.

RRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!

Out of the sand came a large Hippowdon. "GRAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted.

In annoyance, Sneasel picked up Staryu and threw him at Hippowdon. "AAAAAAAH!" Staryu screamed. He landed right between Hippowdon's jaws.

"Heheh, that should shut him up." said Sneasel, rubbing his hands together. Many of the guys chuckled, including Shaymin.

CRUNCH!

Hippowdon bit into Staryu, then spat him out.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt..." said Shaymin, looking away.

"Help... me... Data... Failing...BZZZZZT!" Staryu buzzed before fainting.

"Uhh... NURSE!" called Shaymin.

A Chansey came and picked up Staryu, put him in a cart, and drove off.

"Well... that was all for the Sinnoh Pokemon! Now the Unova Pokemon!" Shaymin was getting tired of these introductions.

"First up is-" Shaymin stopped as Cobalion nudged him. "What is it now, Cobalion?"

Cobalion pointed urgently towards the ocean.

"I don't have time for charades right now, Cobalion! I gotta finish the episode!"

Cobalion sighed and put a hoof on his face.

"Okay, fine. What could possibly be so important that-" Shaymin turned to see a giant wave.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shaymin yelled as the wave crashed upon him. Shaymin emerged from the water soaking wet.

"I tried to warn you." said Cobalion.

"Shut the fuck up, Cobalion." Shaymin growled.

"Ahh, that was refreshing!" said a blue pokemon that came from the wave. It was a Dewott! Dewott turned to see Shaymin, frowning and glaring at him menacingly. That certainly woke him up.

"I WILL MURDER YOU." He grumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that, mate!" apolagized Dewott in an Australian accent.

Shaymin stood silently, still frowning. "I'm gonna go to my trailer." He muttered, walking away.

"Oy, I'm Dewott, nice to meet ya!" He said to the other campers as he went to sit on the guys side. Most of them were amazed by his Australian accent.

Cobalion shrugged and said, "I guess I'm introducing the victims now."

"Next up is Axew, Liepard, and Galvantula."

The next ship brought the Dragon, Dark, and Electric/Bug types.

"Hi, I'm Axew! I'm here to make new friends!" said the green little dinosaur, taking her seat on the girls side.

On the guys side, everyone was having a chat with Dewott (except Hippowdon, Umbreon, and Slowking.), and on the girls side, they were discussing game plans.

"I'm Liepard," The sexy feline purred. "Don't get in my way." She grinned evilly and took her seat beside Glameow, who growled at her.

"And I'm Galvantula..." The spider said, but no one heard him. He sighed and walked to the guys side.

"The next three Pokemon are... Bisharp, Braviary, and Sandile."

The next ship sputtered and slowly made its way to shore. Suddenly its gas tank burst open, and sank as the three pokemon jumped out.

"Woah! What the fuck just happened?!" said Electrike.

A Bisharp stood up. "This dumbass tried to drink all the fuel!" He explained as he picked up Sandile.

"Hey! I'll have you know I LIKE the taste of oil!" Sandile snapped.

Silence filled the air.

"...what?" said Sandile. Bisharp threw him into the guys bleachers.

Braviary flew over to the guys side with Bisharp.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Sneasel asked Sandile, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, watch it!" Sandile shot back.

Braviary split them apart. "Hey, c'mon, let's not fight so we can get the show started."

Suddenly, Shaymin appeared. "Hey! I'm ba-" Shaymin froze when he saw the sunken ship. Shaymin giggled hysterically.

"I-Is th-th-that my sh-ship?" Shaymin's left eye twitched.

"Uhh... Dude?" Cobalion took a step back.

"Who DID THIS?!" Shaymin shouted.

"Calm down, Shaymin!" said Cobalion, patting his friends head. "Cleansing breaths, Cleansing breaths..."

Shaymin breathed slowly. "Phew... Okay... I'm good."

"Where was I? ... Oh yeah! Now, for our final 7 contestants, the Kalos Pokemon!" announced Shaymin.

"Fennekin, Quilladin, and Hawlucha!"

The three Pokemon stepped forwards from the ship.

"Golly, Fennekin, can you just stop complainin' for just one second?" Quilladin asked politely.

"You'd better shut it before I burn you alive." Fennekin growled back.

Hawlucha sighed.

"Hey, what's up guys?" asked Shaymin.

"This island is hideous!" said Fennekin. "The ship I was just in had... webs..." she shuddered.

"See, this is what I'm talkin' about. You complain about everything!" sighed Quilladin.

"Just go sit down so we can start, please!" said Shaymin.

"As long as no one touches me, fine." Fennekin strutted over to the girls side with her tail high.

Quilladin waddled over to the guys side.

"What about you, bro?" Shaymin said to Hawlucha.

Hawlucha's eyes flew open. Hawlucha grabbed Shaymin by the neck and pulled him close. "Don't call me a bro. I'm a girl." she whispered, and then put Shaymin back down on the ground.

"Geez, what a bi-" Cobalion started, but Shaymin covered his mouth. "I think it would be better if you DON'T call her that."

Cobalion turned and cussed under his breath.

"Anyways, now for our next camper, Goomy!"

The small slime blob smiled and slid over to Shaymin. "Hello!"

"Hey there!" said Shaymin. "What's your biggest hope for the game?"

Goomy thought for a moment. "To evolve!" he finally replied.

"I bet your evolutions suck." said Cobalion. But Goomy ignored the comment and happily slugged over to the guys side.

"Now for our final three contestants!" announced Shaymin

The campers rejoiced as they would finally start the game.

The first one came, and it was a Swirlix. A lollipop was in his mouth.

"Hey! I'm Swirlix, and I like to eat sweets!" He said, licking his lollipop.

The second one was a pink cat-like pokemon with ribbons. "Hello! I'm Sylveon!" she said with a big smile and shiny eyes. "You guys all look amaaaaazing today!" said Sylveon.

Umbreon growled deeply, but Glameow and Liepard thanked her. Sylveon sat on the girls side and Swirlix sat on the guys side.

"And here comes our final contestant!" said Shaymin.

The ship came onto dock, and the door slowly opened. A Pokemon came out. He had long lucious hair, two fluffy tails, big ears, and deep green eyes.

"Hello, fellow campers." said the pokemon with a British accent. The Pokemon revealed itself, and it was a Meowstic.

"I'm Meowstic, nice to meet you." He said with a small smile as he flipped his hair with his paw.

"Wow... He's so... hot..." whispered Glameow.

"So hot..." said Liepard.

Meowstic looked over to the girls, who we're all staring at him. "Umm... Is something wrong?"

The girls slowly shook their heads.

"Oh, okay then." Meowstic walked over to the guys side and sat down. His face was rather expressionless, which made some of the Pokemon wonder.

"Do... do you have a girlfriend?" asked Glameow.

"No... why?" He said with a still expression.

Glameow almost passed out. The guys were staring at each other. How does he NOT have a girlfriend?! they all thought.

"That's all the contestants!" Shaymin cheered. "Now it's time to explain the game! Cobalion, if you will?"

"All right," he groaned. "Here's how the game works: You'll be split into teams, and you'll face challenges. After each challenge, the losing team will choose one person to vote off the show. Got it, chumps?" said Cobalion.

The campers quickly nodded.

"Good." said Cobalion.

"Okay! Here's the teams!" said Shaymin. A big screen appeared from the ground.

**Team 1: Lightning Lugias**

**Sylveon**  
**Granbull**  
**Quilladin**  
**Fennekin**  
**Golduck**  
**Flygon**  
**Bisharp**  
**Chatot**  
**Gastrodon**  
**Staryu**  
**Furret**  
**Dewott**  
**Riolu**  
**Sneasel**  
**Tropius**  
**Sandile**  
**Vaporeon**  
**Skarmory**  
**Carnivine**  
**Slowking**  
**Hippowdon**

**Team 2: Heroic Ho-ohs**

**Cubone**  
**Meowstic**  
**Goomy**  
**Galvantula**  
**Pachirisu**  
**Swampert**  
**Swirlix**  
**Nidorina**  
**Sableye**  
**Axew**  
**Braviary**  
**Aerodactyl**  
**Glameow**  
**Liepard**  
**Scyther**  
**Ekans**  
**Grovyle**  
**Umbreon**  
**Volbeat**  
**Electrike**  
**Hawlucha**

"No way!" said Bisharp. "I can't be on Sandile's team!"

"And I can't be on Quilladin's team!" complained Fennekin.

"And I can't be on Nidorina's team," said Scyther. "But do you see me complaining?"

"Okay guys! There are four cabins over there, two for each team, one for guys, one for girls. Go unpack your bags! Your first challenge is in a week!" said Shaymin as he walked away.

Suddenly, Shaymin paused. "Oh! I forgot!" he said.

**/**

**"This is the confessional!" said Shaymin. "Here, you can confess something you really want to say! The messages will appear in bold!"**

**"Let's test it out!"**

**/**

**"I swear," said Fennekin. "If Quilladin messes up even once, he's going home."**

**/**

**"Ugh," scoffed Nidorina. "Scyther's just a big wimp. He'll learn soon enough that I'm not one to be messed with."**

**/**

**"This is gonna be so AWESOME!" said Volbeat. "I can't wait to throw some massive parties!"**

**/**

**"I hope all the girls on my team don't RAVE over me." Meowstic sighed sorrowfully. "Being a Psychic, I can already tell this is going to be a disaster." He took a deep breath then stared at the camera. "But, I must remain calm. Everything will be okay... hopefully."**

**/**

**"That Meowstic is really cute." said Glameow. "I wonder if i can make him mine..." Suddenly, Liepard burst through thedoor. "NO, HE'S MINE!" The two cats growled and started to claw each other.**

**/**

**"Heheheh... those unintelligent fools will be gone in an instant." said Slowking.**

**/**

**"I hope to make friends with everybody." Vaporeon said with a small smile.**

**/**

**Sableye frowned. "I'm not that short, am I?"**

**/**

**Tropius was sitting down, eating one of the fruit on his neck. "I can tell these guys aren't very chill." He said calmly. "I gotta teach 'em how to relax."**

**/**

**"I'm gonna eat EVERYBODY!" Carnivine said in a crazy voice.**

**/**

**"_Carnivine_..." Riolu shuddered.**

* * *

_**THE END OF THE FiRST EPISODE! How'd ya like it? Please tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Who's your favorite contestant so far? I'd say mine is probably Volbeat, or Staryu.**_

_**So... Who will be allies? Who will be enemies? Who will fall in love? Who will be voted off next episode? **_

_**... I have no idea actually. (Wait, yes I do, I'm the author!) FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!  
**_

* * *

_**Next Episode: Episode 2: Vote or be Voted Off!**_


	2. Ep 2: Vote or Be Voted Off

EPISODE 2! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

/

The sun rose over the horizon and awoke Tropius, who had decided to sleep outside.

"Ahh... this is the life." Tropius said with a smile, eating one of his fruit.

"RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS!" Shaymin's voice blared through the megaphones across the island. "GET READY FOR YOUR

FIRST CHALLENGE!"

Tropius covered his ears. "Man, maybe I'm overrating this..."

/

"What do you think the challenge is?" Gastrodon said to her cheeky little friend.

"I dunno, but I'm so excited!" replied Pachirisu, generating electrcity through her cheeks.

"Yeah!" said Furret.

Aerodactly rolled her eyes and looked away.

Vaporeon's eyes opened slowly. "Good morning, girls." she yawned while stretching.

"Hey Vaporeon!" Sylveon's voice said.

Vaporeon looked up to see Sylveon standing right on top of her.

"GAH!" cried Vaporeon with a flinch. "Oh, it's you," she huffed, calming down.

"Sorry, but the challenge is starting!" cheered Sylveon, skipping to the door. "Come on, let's go!"

The other girls looked at each other, shrugged, then walked out the door.

/

"Oy! Grovyle! Can ya toss me a pop?" asked Dewott.

"Sure," replied Grovyle. "Catch." He threw Dewott a bottle of Coke.

"Thanks, mate!" called Dewott as he headed outside.

Swirlix awoke in an instant. "Do I hear Coke?"

"No..." said Grovyle, pushing the Coke back in the mini refrigerator. "Wait... how can you hear Coke?"

Swirlix pushed Grovyle aside and started drinking all the bottles.

Volbeat was standing beside Meowstic's bed. He pressed a button on his iPoke and it started to play loud dubstep.

"WAKE UP, BRO!" He shouted.

"AAAH!" shouted Meowstic, falling off his bed.

"It's about TIME you woke up!" siad Volbeat standing over him, with a somewhat mischeivous smile.

"Gee, thanks..." Meowstic replied sarcastically. He stood up and flipped his hair, then turned to the side. "Oh no..."

Braaviary and Skarmory awoke as well, and they both turned in the same direction.

"Is... Is Swirlix drinking Coke?" Skarmory asked worriedly.

"Yeah! WHY?!" replied Swirlix with a crazy smile.

"Oh crap!" said Grovyle and Skarmory.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! EVACUATE THE CABIN! SWIRLIX IS DRINKING SODA!" Braviary screeched.

All the guys woke up and ran out the door.

/

The campers came outside to see Shaymin and Cobalion.

"Oh, hello guys." Shaymin stopped to sip his coffee.

The campers stood in silence.

"Well?" Nidorina finally asked with a tap of her foot.

Shaymin continued to sip from his coffee mug.

"Look, are you gonna tell us the challenge or not?" asked Sneasel. "Because we kinda got a problem on our hands right

now!"

"Problem?" Shaymin finally said. "What problem can there be on a beautiful morning da-"

CRASH! Swirlix slammed through the cabin door. "More... MORE SUGAR!" He started to chase after the others.

"AHH!" they cried as they scattered into the forest.

/

"Phew... I think... we lost him..." Shaymin huffed.

Suddenly, the brush shook from a dstance.

"Uh oh, I think that's him!" said Flygon.

Out from the brush came a newly repaired Staryu. "Hey, I'm back... what did I miss?"

The campers frowned at him.

"Anyways, onto today's challenge!" said Shaymin. "It's... AN ELECTION!"

"You mean for president?" asked Sandile.

"NO, DUMBASS!" yelled Cobalion. "It's an election for team leaders."

"Team Leaders?" said the campers.

"That's right!" announced Shaymin. "You all have 12 hours to talk to your teammates and convince them to vote for you.

Each camper will give one of their teammates an up vote and a down vote. The winners from each team will become

team leader AND have immunity from being voted off for the next three episodes! Good luck! Oh, and you CAN'T vote

for yourself! The challenge starts... NOW!"

**/**

**"So... the up votes subtract from the down votes." said Slowking.**

**"That isn't good. I've gotten on the bad side of most of my teammates already, so I need that immunity. Hmm..."**

**/**

**"Too easy." scoffed Fennekin. "I'm a natural born leader! I'm sure to win!"**

**/**

**"I don't give a damn who wins." muttered Umbreon. "I hate all of them."**

**/**

**"Really, what ARE you supposed to do when your team is full of LOSERS?" Liepard complained.**

**"Hey, I heard that!" said Glameow from a distance.**

**Liepard rolled her eyes and thought for a moment.**

**"Hmm... I could always try to convince Meowstic..."**

**/**

Chatot let out a melodius chirp. "I will make the most logical decision."

/

Some of the Lightning Lugias were sitting in a circle outside the cabins.

"So... what do you think?" asked Flygon.

"Ah, well," started Riolu. "I think our leader should be Vaporeon."

"Hmm? Why?" asked Staryu.

"She seems to be one of the most trustworthy people on our team." She answered.

"True..." said Skarmory. "...but I think it should be Golduck! He seems pretty smart."

"You're right." added Chatot.

"What about... me!" cheered Fennekin. "Vote for me, Fennekin! I promise our team won't be let down!"

They stared at her, annoyed.

"So, anyways, I think that we should all down vote for Sandile." chirped Chatot. "Recalling from episode one, he wasn't

too bright."

"Actually, I thought we could down vote... Carnivine." Riolu shuddered as she said the Bug Catcher Pokemon's name.

Fennekin frowned and stomped off.

**/**

**"Oh, come on!" Fennekin grumbled. "Don't these idiots know a leader when they see one?"**

**/**

Golduck sipped some of his tea. "So your saying you want US to be in an alliance and vote for you?"

"Precisely, my friend." said Slowking.

"Why?" asked Sneasel. "What if WE want to win the immunity?"

"Oh, please. Do you really think that anyone would vote for you? And why would you want to assume the position of

leader?" replied Slowking. "By joining my alliance, you can take all that weight off your shoulders without being voted

off."

"Sneasel may not have a chance, but Golduck sure does." Granbull added. "Most of our teammates are thinking about

voting for 'im."

"Isn't it a little early to be starting alliances anyway?" said Bisharp, without looking up.

"Look, besides Golduck, we all have a somewhat high chance of being down voted and voted off the show." said

Slowking. "You'll all be safe with me."

The other four pokemon exchanged glances.

"We're in." said the Pokemon.

"Excellent..." chuckled Slowking.

**/**

**"Hah! I have them fooled." laughed Slowking.**

**/**

**"I really doubt Slowking's reasoning. Does he really think I fell for that?" said Golduck. "Looks like he's not as bright as we thought he was."**

**/**

Back at the Heroic Ho-ohs, some of the team was gathered in the fields.

"Okay, guys! Who do you think should be the leader here?" asked Electrike.

"There's a bunch of options!" Swampert said cheerfully. "Bravirary, Meowstic, Volbeat... oh."

"Yeah... Maybe one of them should be leader!" agreed Goomy.

"Oh, me?" said Volbeat, taking off his headphones. "Nah. I'll pass."

"Well, we're down to two..." said Grovyle.

/

Axew and Pachirisu were texting each other while Galvantula sat quietly nearby.

Axew: Hey Pachi!

Pachirisu: Hey :)

Axew: So I was thinking maybe Braviary should be leader

Pachirisu: Yeah he's alright i guess

Axew: What do u think?

Pachirisu: I was thinking Electrike cuz he's pretty cool

Axew: No, you just like him cuz he's Electric-type like u

Pachirisu: Whatever XD

Axew: TTYL Pachi

Pachirisu: k

Galvantula let out a small sigh.

/

"Could you at least TRY to stop making jokes about my height?" groaned Sableye.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you from all the way up hear!" Scyther cackled.

Sableye let out another groan and continued walking towards the other campers.

"Oh, oh, oh, wait, one more." said Scyther.

"Fine." said Sableye reluctantly.

"How much money do you have?" Scyther asked.

"Uh, thirty dollars in my gems-" Sableye replied, when Scyther stole his money.

"I bet you're a little SHORT on cash now!" Scyther laughed so hard he almost cried.

**/**

**"Okay, seriously, I am NOT that short!" said Sableye. "I'm like... 3'7"... That's an average height for a teen, right?"**

**/**

"Okay, gather 'round!" said Quilladin.

He, Furret, Gastrodon, Sandile, Dewott, Tropius, and Carnivine all sat in a circle in the middle of the woods.

"So, who're all votin' for?" he asked his troop.

"Oh, well me and Furret thought Vaporeon could be our leader," said Gastrodon.

"Oh, and maybe Riolu!" added Furret.

"Well, I was thinkin' maybe Dewott here should be the leader!" Quilladin remarked.

"What, me? Really?" asked Dewott.

"Hey, yeah! You're, like, the only chill person here dude." Tropius commented.

"Hmm... It certainly is a possibility," said Gastrodon.

"Yeah! I mean, most of our team likes you already!" said Furret.

**/**

**"Is it because I'm Australian?" said Dewott.**

**"Wait a dingo second... how's that even possible?" Dewott asked himself.**

**/**

**"Oh, a water type!" said Carnivine.**

**"Those are the tastiest... HEHEHEHE!"**

**/**

"Geez, thanks fellas! Means alot to me," Dewott replied.

Carnivine licked Dewott on the head.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothin'!" Carnivine said quickly, putting his tongue back in his mouth.

Furret's ears twitched as he heard the slightest sound.

"What was that?" she asked, turning in all directions.

"What was what?" said Gastrodon.

The sound became louder and the ground began to rumble.

"GRAAAH!" Hippowdon shouted as he burst through the ground.

"AAAH!" the campers screamed as they ran away.

**/**

**"GRAAAH!" Hippowdon was stomping the ground.**

**/**

"Phew, glad that's over..." said Dewott.

Suddenly, Swirlix leaped from the bush. "SUUGAAAARRR!"

"AAAH!" The troop screamed again as they fled towards the cabins.

/

"OKAY CAMPERS! YOU'VE GOT 6 HOURS LEFT!" announced Shaymn through the megaphones.

"Hmm... Looks like no one on our team is vote worthy," Nidorina said to herself.

"I'll take this win with ease!"

Cubone was huddled behind the girls cabin, avoiding everyone else.

"HEY YOU!" shouted Nidorina.

Cubone flinched and hid under the cabin.

Nidorina shrugged. "We can't all be losers... luckily, I'm not one of them."

/

Volbeat was strolling around when he spotted Hawlucha.

"Hey! What's up, bro?" He asked.

Hawlucha stood up and grabbed him by the antennae.

"Ow! Hey, not cool bro-"

"I'M. A. GIRL." Hawlucha growled, dropping him on the ground. She walked away quickly.

Volbeat sat there silently.

"What was that? My headphones were on!" he called.

Hawlucha continued to storm off when she ran into Nidorina.

"Hey watch it-" Nidorina started.

"How about YOU?" she shot back.

"Me? I'm not the fool who was walks with her eyes closed in the middle of the afternoon!"

"The afternoon?" Hawlucha asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, dummy!" said Nidorina. "The sun's setting!" She pointed east, where the sun glimmered a bright orange as it fell

below the horizon.

"Oh no..." Hawlucha dashed towards the forest, avoiding as much eye contact as she could.

"What the heck was that about?" said Nidorina. "MY TEAM IS FULL OF LOSERS!" she shouted towards the sky.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Scyther from a distance.

"OH, SHUT UP SCYTHER!"

/

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Meowstic was sure it was Granbull who was at the door again. He opened the door, and to his suprise, it was Liepard!

"Oh, uh... Hi," he said slowly.

Liepard was staring at him with big eyes. "You're so ho- uhh, I mean..." She corrected her sentence and sat up straight.

"Hello, Meowstic..."

"Oh, hey..." Meowstic said, rubbing his head.

"So, umm, I was wondering..." Liepard giggled a bit. "Can you vote for me?" Liepard asked pleadingly.

"Uh, sure! Heheh..." Meowstic chuckled nervously.

"Thanks," Liepard giggled and tickled Meowstic's chin with her tail. She walked away with Butterfrees in her stomach.

Meowtic sighed and closed the door.

**/**

**Meowstic silently cursed.**

**"Oh Arceus, why do you haunt me with the curse of good looks?" he asked himself.**

**/**

**"By 'I'll vote for who's best', he means ME, of course." said Liepard with a smile.**

**/**

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE 1 HOUR LEFT!" announced Mew.

Umbreon, Aerodactyl, and Ekans sat down silently. No one spoke.

"Shut the fuck up." Umbreon finally muttered.

"Shut the fuck up." Aerodactyl said without looking up.

"Shut up BOTH OF YOU!" Ekans hissed.

The three pokemon growled at each other, then became silent again.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Shut the fuck up."

Ekans sighed and slapped his tail on his forehead.

/

"Lalala, diggin' for some oil... Lalala, that sweet, sweet oil..." Sandile sung as he dug deeply into the ground.

"Woooo, petroleum in my tummy... Wooah, its slick and its yummy..."

Vaporeon rolled her eyes. "Sandile, I don't think digging for fossil fuels is the best use of our time..." Sylveon agreed with

a nod.

"Quiet, lady!" Sandile snapped, and continued singing.

**/**

**"Yeah, definetly getting the down vote, Sandile." said Vaporeon.**

**/**

"Phew... that was close..." said Furret.

"Yeah," said Tropius, Dewott, Gastrodon, and Carnivine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Skarmory.

RMMMMMM! The ground rumbled.

"GRAHHHH!" Hippowdon shot out of the ground.

"SUGAR!" Swirlix leapt out from the bush.

"HOW DO THEY KEEP FINDING US?!" shouted Dewott.

/

"OKAY CAMPERS! TIME'S UP!"

The campers gathered in a field around a bonfire.

"Okay! You've all entered in your votes!" Shaymin said excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Can you hurry it up?" said Cobalion. "I want to see someone get blasted in THIS THING!" He pointed towards a giant

cannon and grinned evilly.

"In time, Cobalion," said Shaymin. "Okay, Lightning Lugias! Your top three candidates are... Golduck, Dewott, and Slowking!"

The three stepped onto a giant platform that erupted from the ground.

**/**

**"I won. It's just too obivous." said Slowking.**

**/**

**"Ah, I don't really care. It'd be cool, though!" said Dewott.**

**/**

**"Hmm... There's an equally likely chance for all of us to win..." said Golduck.**

**/**

**"Oh COME ON!" growled Fennekin. "My team sucks!"**

**/**

"And your team leader, and the winner of immunity with a score of 9 votes is...

...

Dewott!"

Dewott smiled in suprise. "Aw, thanks mates!"

Furret, Gastrodon, Vaporeon, Flygon, Tropius, Riolu, Carnivine, and Sylveon cheered.

"WHAT?!" shouted Slowking.

Golduck grinned with his eyes closed. "Well, this was unexpected..."

**/**

**"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" said Slowking. "Looks like I'll have to step it up, or I'll get voted off..."**

**/**

"And now, its time for the Heroic Ho-ohs team leader!" Shaymin said through his microphone.

"The top three candidates are... Braviary, Nidorina, and Meowstic!"

The candidates gladly took their places on the platform.

"Wow, I didn't think I would be up here." said Braviary.

"Me neither." Meowstic said sarcastically. Of course he would be up there.

"And the winner with a score of 8 votes is...

...

Meowstic!" said Shaymin.

Alot of the girls cheered, but Meowstic was suprisingly angry.

"NO!" he shouted, and the campers went silent. "I hand my position as leader to Braviary!"

"What?" said Braviary. "Why would you-" He stopped to see Meowstic walking away from the bonfire.

"What just happened?" asked Cobalion.

"I have no idea... anyways, now it's time for the LOSERS for this episode." said Shaymin, rubbing his paws together.

"Losers?" said Sneasel. "You mean TWO people are going home?"

"Wow, I can't believe it took you all episode to figure that out." Cobalion taunted.

"Watch it, buster!" Sneasel said back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BUSTER?!" Cobalion charged at Sneasel.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, Cobalion... we're gonna use the cannon, remember?" said Shaymin

"Right, right, I hear ya..."

"Now, the loser for this episode on the Lightning Lugias! The top three canidates are... Sandile, Carnivine, and Fennekin!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Fennekin shouted as she stepped on the platform.

"But... but why?" said Carnivine

"You tried to eat EVERYONE on your team!" said Shaymin.

"Why am I up here?" asked Sandile.

"I think you forgot, so I'll remind you; YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Cobalion roared in annoyance.

"And the loser, with a score of -12 votes is...

...

Sandile."

"What the he- Oh, who cares?" Sandile sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He crawled into the cannon.

"So, any last words, Sandile?" Shaymin asked him.

"Well, I-"

"That's great, SEE YA!" Shaymin lit the cannon and it fired the crocodile into the sunset.

"I HATE YOU, BISHARP!" he said while soaring through the sky.

"Screw you!" Bisharp shouted back.

**/**

**"Phew, thank goodness I wasn't voted off!" said Carnivine. "Now, where's Swirlix? I gotta eat him!"**

**/**

**"This doesn't even make sense! What did I DO?" complained Fennekin.**

**/**

"Now, for the loser on the Heroic Ho-ohs!" Shaymin said excitedly. "The top three losers are... Aerodactyl, Cubone, and

Swirlix!"

"Wh-Wha?" Swirlix finally snapped out of his sugar rush.

"Whatever." Aerodactyl rolled her eyes.

"Wh-why m-m-me?" Cubone began to cry.

"And, the loser, with a score of -9 votes is...

...

Aerodactyl."

"Again, I don't really care." She shrugged and hopped into the cannon.

"Well, you... you know what? Nevermind. Cobalion, FIRE!" said Shaymin.

"With pleasure!" Cobalion lit the cannon and it fired off the pterodactyl.

"Well, that's all for tonight, campers!" announced Shaymin. "Go back to your cabins!"

/

Electrike peeked over the bush to see Vaporeon, lying beside the shore.

"Hey-woah!" Electrike said as he tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on his face.

"Hmm?" Vaporeon turned aound. "Hello, Electrike." She giggled with a smile. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Uh, I just, you know, wanted to say... hi?" He responded sheepily.

"Oh, hello." She smiled and turned back to the ocean.

_Damnit, you're losing her!_ Electrike thought. He padded over to Vaporeon and sat down a few feet away.

"So, uhh... What are you doing? Out here, on the shore..."

"I like to watch the waves roll over the ocean," Vaporeon said calmly. "It helps me relax." Her eyes closed a little bit.

Electrike dug his paws into the sand. "How do you like the show so far?"

"It's kind of fun, actually," she replied. "The girls are really nice. Most of them, anyway. What about you?"

"I-It's pretty cool..." Electrike said.

Vaporeon giggled again and stood up. "Goodnight, Electrike." She touched her tail on Electrike's cheek. Electrike's cheeks

turned red as she smiled at him.

"G-Goodnight..." he said back as she strutted away.

* * *

**THE END! That wasn't one of my best works, but it'll do. Next episode will be better!**

**What's Hawlucha's problem? Is there something between Electrike and Vaporeon? Why does Cubone cry so much? Who **

**will Carnivine eat first? Find out on the next episode of Total Pokemon Island!**

**Next Episode: The Glorius Sport of Dodgeball!**


End file.
